Many negative factors influence the eating habits of adults with mental retardation: poor role models at home, work, in the community, and on TV; environments that encourage unhealthy eating habits; limited skills in food preparation and self-advocacy; and little incentive to change unhealthy eating behaviors. We propose to develop a series of instructional modules to increase behavioral capability, self-efficacy, and outcome expectations for these individuals in the following areas: eating more fruits, juice, vegetables and low fat foods (FJV&LFF) at home (primarily snacks), increasing FJV&LFF availability and accessibility, increasing their nutritional knowledge about FJV&LFF, expanding their preferences for these foods, increasing their skills in preparing healthy snacks, and increasing their purchases of FJV&LFF in fast food restaurants and convenience stores. In Phase I, we successfully completed the first module of the curriculum, "Fruit Rainbow." The results from the user evaluations clearly indicate that this product was very well received by all our targeted consumer groups (parents, direct support staff and adults with MR). They uniformly rated the materials as stimulating, engaging, well done for the target population, and highly motivational. Results from the follow up phone call support these ratings, with many of the participants continuing to use the video and workbook. We also completed an interview instrument and accompanying materials to be used for a face-to-face interview with the target adult and an informant. The primary goal of Phase II is to conduct a randomized trial of a theory-based intervention to increase consumption of FJV&LFF among adults with mental retardation. The research settings will be residential facilities where these individuals live. Our sample will consist of 110 adults with mild to moderate MR (Target Adults [TA]) and 110 adults without MR, who will participate as Learning Partners (LP). To evaluate whether adults with mild to moderate MR will increase their consumption of FJV/LFF as a result of using the "Eat Right for Long Life" curriculum, we will use a two-group (Intervention/Alternate Treatment Control) design with measurements at four time points (Baseline, Baseline +1 Month, Baseline + 2 Months and Exit). Participants in the Intervention Group will receive the "Eat Right for Long Life" curriculum. Since there is no comparable nutrition curriculum for adults with mental retardation against which to test the "Eat Right for Long Life" product, participants in the Control Group will receive selected materials from the Produce for Better Health Foundation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]